The invention relates to a display setting arrangement for a timepiece, in particular a wristwatch, having a 12-hour display, on which, driven in a rotatable manner by a basic mechanism with two revolutions every 24 hours, the hours can be displayed, having a second hour display, which can be driven in a rotatable manner likewise by the basic mechanism, and having a correction device, by means of which the 12-hour display can be adjusted manually relative to the second hour display.
In the case of such display setting arrangements, it is known to use the two hour displays for the purpose of displaying the time in different time zones. In this case, both hour displays are 12-hour displays.